


Jealousy Get the Best of Me

by HelloJello



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of angst, And of course she's paired with oblivious!ellie, Bloaters, Danger, F/F, Fights, Infected, Jealousy, Patrol, Profanity, Runners, Specifically jealous!dina, Tension, Zombies, all's well that ends well, awkward friend groups, clickers, hostility, jesse is also there, masturbation (sorta), profound realizations, stalkers, the usual, with a side of possessive!cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloJello/pseuds/HelloJello
Summary: Cat finally makes her move to get Ellie to be her girlfriend. Dina is not happy. Ellie and Jesse are both in the dark about what's going on between the two. Tension ensues.
Relationships: Cat & Dina (The Last of Us), Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started playing The Last of Us 2 again. This is what happens when I play video games I guess. Anyway, here's a jealous Dina fic. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Damn that girl. 

Damn her so fucking hard. Damn her straight to hell. Dina has to fight to keep a literal growl from crawling its way out of her throat. Who does she think she is, sauntering up and laying claim to something that doesn’t even remotely belong to her? The nerve of her. Dina wants to slap that cool smirk right off of her plump, rosy lips. She wants to break her wrists, the ones attached to those wandering hands that need to learn to keep to themselves. 

When Ellie first arrived in Jackson, she was a standoffish teenager who looked like a strong gust of wind might blow her away. She’d been skittish and aloof, barely sparing a glance at anyone in town besides Joel. It had taken over a year to get her to even talk to Dina, and it had taken even longer for her to actually open up. But there was something about this girl, something so intriguing and enticing that Dina knew she’d be worth it. And so Dina had put in the effort, and had slowly been rewarded with getting to know the real Ellie, the one who wasn’t sullen and silent all the time but who loved puns and drawing and reading comics, the one who knew a fuckton about dinosaurs and wanted to be a fucking astronaut of all things. Dina had come to know the girl who was witty and charming, a bit of a mess and an absolute daredevil. She’d discovered a girl who lit a fire in her life, who made her feel wrong for all the right reasons and who made her feel like life would never be the same again. 

And then came _Cat._

This bitch with her sleeve tattoos and her snarky attitude had come rolling in from out of the blue, taken a needle to Ellie’s arm and fucking _branded_ her, then crawled up on the girl and jammed her tongue in her mouth. Now she’s out walking around town calling Ellie her girlfriend like anyone cares what she thinks, and Dina is not having it. She knows the truth: Cat is a manipulative bitch. Anyone at all who’s been paying attention would know that Ellie deserves way better than whatever this _Cat_ character has to offer. 

“That’s so sweet!” Jesse gushes, giving Dina’s hand a soft squeeze as Cat drones on and on about what led up to her kissing Ellie. “I’ll bet she was thrilled when you finally made your move!” 

Dina can’t stop herself from shaking her head at that. Alright fine. So anyone besides Dina’s absolute moron of a boyfriend who’s been paying attention to the situation would know that Cat is not at all right for the girl. 

“I hope so,” Cat shrugs in response to Jesse’s fangirling. “She kinda freaked out after.” 

“Is she okay?” Dina demands, feeling her hackles rise. If she finds out Cat made Ellie feel the least bit uncomfortable last night-- 

“She’s fine,” Cat assures her, waving off Dina’s concerns with a flick of her wrist. She turns back to Jesse, giving him what Dina thinks is meant to pass for a sympathetic smile. “Apparently it was her first kiss.” 

“Wait a second,” Jesse laughs. “Badass Ellie has never had a kiss, then when she does she goes and totally freaks out over it?” 

Cat nods with a grin. “She fell right out of the chair.” 

“I love my life,” Jesse chortles. “Oh man, I am never going to let her live this down!” 

“Why don’t you go a little easy on her?” Dina snaps, feeling more than a little annoyed. For some reason it really rubs her the wrong way to know that Ellie’s first kiss was with _Cat_ of all people. “Or would you like me to spill the beans on our epic disaster of a first date?” 

“Oh?” Cat purrs, reaching out to link arms with Dina. It’s amazing, the willpower it takes to not smack her arm away and then strangle her. Dina is very impressed with herself for letting Cat get away with the touch unscathed. “Do tell.” 

“Please don’t tell her,” Jesse says hurriedly, totally oblivious to the fact that there’s no way in hell Dina would ever give Cat anything that she wanted. At this point, there’s an invisible countdown ticking away the seconds until Dina goes nuclear and stomps Cat’s head in. Jesse though is just giving her the puppy-dog eyes, completely unaware that Dina was never actually going to tell Cat anything. “I swear I won’t make fun of Ellie. Just, please?” 

“Come on, Dee Dee, you know you can’t lead a girl on like that,” Cat wheedles, batting her eyes at the girl. 

“It’s Dina,” Dina huffs as she sidesteps out of the girl’s reach, breaking the grasp Cat had had on her arm. “And anyway, it might not be fair to Jesse to tell you his deepest darkest secret.” 

“Deepest darkest secret?” Cat repeats, eyes wide as saucers. “Oof, now I’m dying to know!” 

“You’ve made it seventeen years without hearing this story,” Dina snaps. “I’m sure you’ll live.”

Cat smirks, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender. “If you have to spare your boyfriend his dignity, then I can respect that. Anyway, I should go find Ellie. I haven’t seen her since I left her house this morning.” 

Dina’s heart drops. “This morning?” she asks. 

There’s an expression Dina heard one time: the cat that ate the canary. Well, this Cat looks like she swallowed the whole damn flock. Her knowing smirk grows wider as she cocks a hip, looking Dina right in the eyes as she says, “Didn’t I mention? Ellie and I were together the whole night.” 

  
  
  


“Fuck her!” Dina seethes, stabbing the end of her broad shovel into a pile of manure. “Piece of shit.” 

This shouldn’t bother her so much. She knows it shouldn’t, and truth be told she has no idea why it does. All she knows is that ever since that she-demon mentioned waking up in Ellie’s bed, it’s all Dina can think about. Her mind is playing these ghastly images on repeat, of Cat pulling Ellie in and kissing her deeply, of Ellie tugging them both down onto her bed, of the two of them stripping each other down and running their hands along newly-bared skin in the most intimate places while Ellie moans and starts to pant and Cat is there with her fucking smirk enjoying herself more than she ever should be. Dina can’t fucking stand it. 

She doesn’t mean to be a downer or whatever, but for some reason Dina just can’t shake the feeling that Ellie belongs with someone else. She knows Cat isn’t right for her, and it bothers her to no end to know that Ellie can’t see that. Ellie, the girl who deserves the world after suffering so much before making it to Jackson. And that’s just judging by the stuff Dina knows. Ellie doesn’t talk much about her past, and the little she has told her leaves Dina feeling like she knows why. It can’t be easy for her to talk about her days in the Boston Q.Z., days where she was threatened for waking up too late and starved by the people charged with protecting her. 

Dina also knows there’s a length of time after that, her time with Joel, and she knows just enough about it to know some serious shit went down. She knows it’s during this time period that Ellie killed for the first time. Not killed as in an Infected; it was the first time she’d killed a person. Dina feels a pang of sympathy, thinking of her own first time. The terror she felt, the sickness that had threatened to overcome her when she’d realized how irreversible her actions were. Had Ellie been alone? Was there anyone there to comfort her after? 

“Dina?” Ellie calls, peeking her head into the stall. 

A grin splits Dina’s lips as she turns to take the girl in. Her auburn hair is pulled back in its usual ponytail, the ends of it just barely brushing the skin of her exposed shoulder, courtesy of the sky blue tank top she’s wearing. It’s emblazoned with a faded yellow bird on the front that’s been nearly rubbed away, but there’s enough of the coloring left that it brings out the flecks of gold in Ellie’s forest green eyes. Dina relaxes at the sight of her, until she notices the peeling black music notes coming from the mouth of the cartoon songbird and realizes at once that it’s meant to be a canary. 

_Cat ate the canary._

Fucking bitch. Just like that, the warmth that had filled Dina’s chest is replaced with a feeling like a fist clenching around her heart, making her instantly ticked and ready to fight. “What are you doing here?” Dina asks, sounding colder than she means to. 

Ellie gives her a quizzical look. 

“Am I suddenly not allowed to hang out with friends?” she jokes. 

“Of course you can,” Dina shrugs, struggling to regain some aspect of nonchalance. “Maybe I just don’t like to be bothered while I’m working.” 

Ellie snorts at that. “You’re Dina; you love to be bothered while you’re working.” 

“Not today I don’t,” Dina tells her firmly, glowering now. 

“Okay seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Ellie asks, a frown crossing her features. “Did I do something wrong? Have I upset you? What?” 

“You’re fine,” Dina answers honestly. And she is; Ellie is never the problem. 

“Then what?” Ellie presses, looking almost desperate for an answer. 

Dina tosses her arms up, deciding to give in. “I just think you and Cat are moving a little fast. That’s all.” 

And now Ellie just looks totally lost. “What are you talking about?” she demands.

“I’m talking about how Cat came up to me and Jesse today, bragging about her new girlfriend and how last night she was your first kiss and this morning she woke up in your bed!” 

Ellie blushes, her face turning redder than her hair. “Cat called me her girlfriend?” she asks, and it’s that fucking hopeful lilt in her voice that drives Dina over the fucking edge. 

“You’re such a fucking dumbass,” Dina spits. “That’s what you’re focusing on right now?” 

“Right. Sorry. I just didn’t know we were, y’know, officially together,” Ellie confesses, and it irks Dina to see her fighting to keep that goofy fucking grin off her face. 

“Sure,” Dina scoffs, returning the pile of shit in the stall. “Well here’s a helpful hint: when you fuck a girl in your goddamn bed, she generally assumes you’re more than just friends.” 

Ellie looks confused again. “We didn’t.” 

“Didn’t what?” Dina says, not pausing in her efforts to muck out the stable. 

“Didn’t, y’know. _That,_ ” Ellie replies, and the blush on her cheeks is enough to convince Dina that she might be telling the truth. 

“Cat said she woke up in your bed,” Dina points out, quirking a brow at the girl. 

“She did,” Ellie nods. “She came over last night, and she fell asleep while we were watching a movie. I didn’t want to wake her up and make it seem like I was kicking her out, so I just, um, let her stay.” 

“Right,” Dina shrugs. “Bad way to repay a girl for giving you your first kiss.” 

“Yeah,” Ellie says, a sheepish expression on her face as she rubs an awkward hand on the back of her neck. She’s basically a poster child for somebody who looks embarrassed. “About that…” 

Dina can’t help the sudden smile that stretches across her mouth. “Ellie?” 

“I may have been lying a bit,” Ellie mumbles. 

“Oh?” Dina presses, smirking now. She hates the way her heart beats in anticipation, knows it’s not fair, but her chest fills with hope just the same. Ellie lied to Cat? It’s wrong, absolutely wrong, but Dina would be lying if she said the thought didn’t make her downright giddy. 

Ellie nods, further encouraging Dina’s unnecessary glee. “I kinda already had my first kiss. It was with my friend, back in Boston. I was fourteen.” 

“You dog,” Dina teases, giving the girl a playful shove. “I knew there was no way those lips of yours were still virgins. Bet you go around all the settlements getting your ‘first kiss,’ huh?” 

“Shut up,” Ellie mutters, turning to hide her face from Dina, but not before the older girl can see the small smile gracing those experienced lips of hers. 

“So where does Cat fall?” Dina continues, feeling an odd sort of high from the conversation. “Is she number five? Number six? Am I getting warmer or colder?” 

“Colder,” Ellie replies firmly. “ _Much_ colder.” 

“Ah, well, forgive me for overestimating the moves of my best friend,” Dina jokes. 

Ellie shoots her a look. “Please don’t tell Cat.” 

“What?” Dina laughs. “That I think you have moves?” 

“That she wasn’t my first kiss,” Ellie clarifies, and all manner of joking suddenly dissipates as Dina sees just how serious Ellie is. 

“You really like her,” Dina says. It’s not a question, but Ellie nods just the same. 

“Yeah,” she says. “I do.” 

Dina shakes her head, feeling herself deflate. Whatever ounce of joy she’d been getting out of this is gone now, vanished in the blink of an eye. She knows she should’ve never let herself feel so elated in the first place-- her best friend finally feels safe enough in Jackson to open herself up to a relationship, and the first thing Dina does is encourage her lies. Not her finest moment. And yet still she finds herself unable to tamper down this confusing frustration she’s feeling. It’s wrong, she knows, but the fact that Ellie is so obviously into Cat rubs her the wrong way. Her anger over this needs an outlet, and it finds one in her unwitting friend. 

“You’re a fucking ass,” Dina spits at the girl. 

“Hey,” Ellie deflects as Dina starts to stomp away. 

“Don’t worry,” Dina snaps, unable and unwilling to meet that green-eyed gaze. “I won’t tell your precious Cat that you lied.” 

“Dina--” 

But Dina doesn’t stop. She doesn’t know what’s going on with her. She can’t explain the disappointment she feels at knowing Ellie wants things to work out with Cat. She can’t defend the dark emotion settling itself in her chest like a weight of anger. All she knows is that she can’t stand to look at Ellie right now. She needs to leave, and fast, or else she’s going to hit something. 

  
  
  


“Hello? Earth to Dina?” 

Dina rips her head up, tugging fast on Japan’s reins just in time to avoid running them down into the water-filled ditch. She spares a glance over at Jesse, who wears a bemused expression from astride his oh-so-noble steed. “What the fuck do you want?” 

“For you to focus,” Jesse replies. “We’re not in Jackson right now, Dina. If you slack off out here, there can be real consequences.” 

“Spare me,” Dina spits. “I know to look out for Infected.” 

“And what about hunters?” Jesse prompts. “What about bandits and the starving, desperate groups who have nothing else to lose? Are you watching out for them?” 

“Are you?” Dina retorts. 

Jesse rolls his eyes. “What is with you, Dee?” 

“Nothing,” Dina lies. “I’m just tired.” 

“You know, I’d be more inclined to believe you if this hadn’t been going on for a few days now,” Jesse tells her. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” Dina responds, fiddling with her horse’s reins. 

Jesse shoots her a look. “Dina, seriously--” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dina says firmly. 

“Well, maybe I do,” Jesse says. “Maybe I want to know what’s going on with my girlfriend lately. I mean, I’d really like to know why she can’t look at anything anymore without scowling at it.” 

“First of all, I don’t scowl,” Dina replies. “And second, aren’t you the one who just said we need to be paying attention when we’re out on patrol?” 

“Whatever,” Jesse sighs, tugging his reins so that Magic will sidestep away from Japan. He taps his heel into his horse’s side, bringing the stallion up to a canter. 

“Really?” Dina groans, spurring her horse into action after her temperamental boyfriend. She follows after him all down the trail, always a few beats behind. Japan has a few years on Jesse’s horse, and while the old timer is very reliable and can still manage long distance rides, in terms of speed Magic is the way to go. As such, Dina has to make do with trailing Jesse’s ass, sending death glares at his backside and hoping the boy can somehow sense them. If he does, then he doesn’t seem to mind, which only makes Dina all the more furious with him. “Jesse, you little shit! Slow down!” 

All of a sudden, Magic skids to a halt. He bucks wildly before rearing up on his hindlegs, dumping Jesse in the mud. With a high pitched squeal, the bronco takes off at a gallop leaving Jesse without a mount as Dina rides up behind him. 

“Oh, shit!” Jesse curses as he struggles back to his feet. “We’d better go after him.” 

“I don’t know,” Dina shrugs, pointing in the direction of the disappearing horse. “It looks like he’s heading back to Jackson. You still have your guns, and we’ve got Japan here. I think we can handle things without him.” 

“I guess,” Jesse grumbles, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. “What the hell spooked him?” 

“I don’t know,” Dina replies, patting Japan’s neck as the horse begins to snort, head held high. “But I think we’d better keep an eye out, just to be safe.” 

“Good idea,” Jesse agrees. Dina offers him her arm, which he accepts as he hops up behind her on Japan’s broad back. The horse gives a swift flick of the tail, but shows no other signs of discomfort, which Dina takes to mean that they haven’t surpassed the weight limit yet. 

“Where were we going next?” Dina questions, shifting slightly so that she can cast a glance back at Jesse. 

“You remember that shop with all the bells?” Jesse asks. 

“Yes,” Dina huffs. “God, what a nightmare that place was to clear. Don’t tell me there’s something in there?” 

“No, not in there,” Jesse clarifies. “About a block over. Tommy thinks he remembers seeing a pharmacy somewhere in that shopping center. He wanted us to check it out.” 

Dina sucks in a breath. “Shopping centers are usually pretty crowded. You think we can handle it?” 

“Maybe, but I’d rather not risk it,” Jesse confides. “We’re meeting up with another paired patrol at that perfume store I cleared a couple weeks ago. We’ll go from there to the pharmacy and see what’s left to find.” 

Dina frowns. “Perfume store?” 

“It might’ve been a candle shop,” Jesse replies with a shrug. “I don’t really remember. I just know it smelled good in there.” 

“If I find out you went to a candle shop and didn’t bring me anything, I’ll dump your ass on the spot,” Dina tells him. 

“Then I hope to God it’s a perfume store,” Jesse responds, giving her waist a quick squeeze. 

Dina rolls her eyes, even though she knows Jesse can’t see her. This is kind of nice, being with him. It’s a great opportunity for her to remember all the reasons why she doesn’t care about certain other relationships or what it means that two people who aren’t right for each other are together. Dina brushes her hand against Jesse’s arm before returning it to the reins. It’s nice having him so close. At some point in the past couple of days, she’d almost forgotten what it was like to exist as just the two of them. Jesse and Dina, power couple of Jackson. Sure they had their rough patches, but didn’t every couple? They’re meant to be. He’s sweet and smart, and so determined and loyal. He’s a good guy. The best in Jackson. And he belongs to Dina, so he obviously has no small amount of luck on his side, too. So does she for that matter. They’re good together, and it’s rides like this that remind her of that. She loves being with Jesse, and a moment like this is enough to make her forget all about-- 

“Shimmer?” Dina questions, slowing Japan to a stop beside an equally familiar horse. Dina turns to look back at Jesse. “Who’s the other patrol pair that we’re meeting up with?” 

Before Jesse has a chance to answer, there’s a loud bump from inside the shop. Jesse raises a finger to his lips, signaling that they should be quiet. Dina nods, climbing down carefully from her mount before cautiously approaching the front entrance. Jesse moves in to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. Dina raises her gun, heart pounding as she clicks the safety off. She sends Jesse a nod, and he flings the door wide. 

There aren’t any Infected inside, but the sight awaiting her still makes Dina want to squeeze hard on the trigger. Cat has Ellie shoved haphazardly up against one of the shelves, her lips smashed against the redhead girl’s in a fierce, openmouthed embrace. Jesse clears his throat, putting his hand over Dina’s to gently force her to lower the gun. Cat pulls away, sending a wink in their direction. 

“Sorry,” she says, sounding not at all apologetic. “Guess we got a little carried away.” 

“We heard a crash from outside,” Jesse explains. “Thought it was from Infected.” 

“Oh, no,” Cat laughs. “That was just this one getting dizzy after I slipped her some tongue.” 

“Cat!” Ellie whines, looking embarrassed. 

“What?” Cat protests. “It was funny! Her knees totally gave out on her. I tried to catch her, but I accidentally pushed her into the shelf instead. We knocked over some of those candles, which kind of sucks because I think we broke the last of the lavender ones.” 

“Candles, huh?” Jesse chuckles. He nudges Dina affectionately. “Guess that means we’re breaking up.” 

“Remind me later,” Dina huffs, turning back to fix Cat with a glare. “What were you thinking? What if Ellie had actually gotten hurt? Did you even check for Infected before you decided to throw her into the wall?” 

“I’m fine,” Ellie assures her at the same time as Cat hisses, “Throw her into a wall?” 

“Dina, they were just passing the time,” Jesse says. “Besides, I don’t hear anything.” 

“What if it’s those stealthy ones?” Dina demands. She turns to Ellie. “What do you call them?” 

“Stalkers,” the girl replies. 

“Stalkers,” Dina repeats, whirling back to Jesse. “What if there are Stalkers around?” 

“I don’t know, Dina,” Jesse sighs. “I guess we’ll just have to take our chances.” 

Ellie clears her throat, looking awkward. “Shouldn’t we be getting to that pharmacy?” 

“Yes,” Jesse says, a relieved look on his face. “Let’s go do that.” 

He and Ellie take the lead, hurrying towards the back room of the candle shop. Dina pauses before she goes, having spotted a red, cinnamon scented candle. She bends down to pick it up, knowing it's a scent Ellie would like. She stops when she hears a soft snicker from above. Cat is watching her, a slight leer on her face. 

“What?” Dina snaps. 

“‘What if Ellie had gotten hurt?’” Cat mimics, quirking a brow. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” 

“Excuse me?” Dina fumes. 

“Don’t play games with me,” Cat snarls. “Admit it: you would’ve loved to have come in here and found Ellie in danger, just so you could swoop in and save her.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dina scoffs. 

“I’m talking about how you’ve clearly got a thing for my girlfriend!” Cat yells. 

“That’s crazy!” Dina exclaims, emitting an insane sounding chuckle. The absurdity is just too much for her. As if Dina could actually have feelings for her best friend. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, given that your head is kinda far up your own ass, but I happen to have a boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, a boyfriend you dump on the regular,” Cat sneers. “Listen sweetie, you clearly don’t give a damn about him, but if you want to keep things normal between you two then I suggest you back off, or else I’ll happily tell him the obvious truth.” 

Dina rolls her eyes, deciding to play along. “Which is?” 

“That you’re in love with Ellie.” 

Dine freezes, her mouth half open. She wants to argue with her. She wants to say that it’s not true, because it can’t be true. Right? Then why does it feel like the breath just got sucked out of her body while the phrase keeps bouncing around her mind, repeating itself over and over like some twisted mantra?

_You’re in love with Ellie._

Dina shakes her head, attempting to snap herself out of it. She does love Ellie, that much is true, but that doesn’t mean that she’s _in love_ with her. Dina crosses her arms across her chest, giving Cat a glare. She will not let this she-demon feel accomplished in this fight. She hates seeing that self-satisfied smirk, and she will do everything in her power to wipe it off her face. She takes a breath, cocking her head slightly as she allows a pitying laugh to pass from her lips. 

“Oh, honey,” Dina taunts in mock sympathy. “I know I’m so far out of your league that you can’t help but view me as a threat-- maybe it makes you feel more confident in your manipulative self to think that you somehow swooped in and snatched Ellie from the arms of a more capable lover. But the truth is, I’m not interested in her. Not like that.” 

“Is that so?” Cat poses, her voice wavering just enough that Dina knows she’s thrown her off, even though she manages to maintain that superior facade. “Then why are you so intent on ruining our relationship?” 

“Listen,” Dina snorts. “I may not be in love with her, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love her like she’s family. I’m so intent on ‘ruining your relationship’ because I know you’re not good enough for her. Ellie is amazing, and she deserves far better than whatever you can give her. So if you don’t mind, as someone who actually cares about her, I’ll be keeping an eye on her and making sure she’s as happy as can be. That’s something I’m sure you’ll understand one day, when you find someone who’s slimy like you.” 

“Ahem!” Jesse calls, eying the two with suspicion. “Are you two coming or not?” 

“We’ll be right there!” Cat promises, leaning down to snatch up the cinnamon candle and stuffing it in her bag. “I just wanted to grab this for my babe.” 

Dina sends her a glare. Cat blows her a kiss in response, hurrying forward to go wrap her arms around Ellie. Dina rolls her eyes, kicking an orange candle so hard that it crashes into the wall, the glass cup around it shattering. 

“Are you two alright?” Jesse asks as Dina walks up. 

“Yup,” Dina responds curtly. “She just wanted her damn candle.” 

Ellie looks over her shoulder at her, giving her a soft smile. Dina isn’t positive, but she’s pretty sure she hears the girl say something along the lines of, “It’s great that we get to hang out together like this.” 

“Yeah,” Cat replies, dropping her hand to grab Ellie’s ass. “What’s sexier than being out on patrol?” 

Ellie makes a noise, something between a grunt and a laugh that comes out sounding like a squeak. “I meant, I like that the four of us can all hang out together,” she clarifies. “It’s nice spending time with my girlfriend and my best friends.” 

_Oh Ellie,_ Dina thinks, inwardly rolling her eyes at the girl while Jesse gives her a warm smile in return. _You absolute oblivious bastard._

“How overrun do you think the pharmacy will be?” Dina asks, changing the subject. 

“Not very,” Jesse admits. “But it’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

“Oh, for sure,” Cat agrees, turning around to look Dina in the eyes. “I’d hate to think of anything bad happening to one of us.” 

“Yeah,” Dina says, narrowing her eyes at the girl. “It’d just be so fucking tragic, I’m not sure how I’d get by.” 

“Wow,” Ellie grins, nudging into Cat affectionately. “You two are awful sappy today.” 

“You know me,” Cat giggles, leaning over to kiss Ellie’s neck. “I’m really protective of my girl.” 

Dina fights the urge to vomit, especially when Ellie blushes in return. She really hopes this won’t become the new norm. If she has to put up with Cat every single time she and Ellie hang out then that’s going to become a problem. The amount of time Dina spends with her friend is about one thousand hours more than she ever wants to deal with Cat. If she starts that up then Cat will be dead by the end of the week, which means Dina had better start thinking of an alibi right now. She feels like Jesse might cover for her during a murder investigation. At least, she fucking hopes he will. 

“Okay everybody,” Jesse calls in a hushed voice. “Masks on; there’s spores inside.” 

“Fuck me,” Ellie murmurs, digging out her gas mask. 

“Gladly,” Cat replies, reaching over to flick the end of Ellie’s ponytail. Dina grips her mask so hard she’s almost worried it might break.

Ellie’s blush deepens. “I, uh, I just meant that I hate Clickers.” 

“I know,” Cat says with a wink. 

“Alright, focus up,” Jesse scolds. “We don’t know what’s in there, so we all need to stay vigilant. Grab whatever you think might be useful, but keep an eye out for the basics: water, food, medicine, stuff like that. Stay as quiet as you can, and try to stay by your partner. We good?” Dina gives Jesse a nod as Ellie and Cat exchange a look. 

“All set,” Ellie confirms. 

Jesse turns back to the pharmacy door, and with one last glance around them he begins to tug it open. Dina keeps her gun trained on it, just in case something decides to bolt out at them. Ellie slips inside, the bouncing beam of her flashlight letting everybody know she’s checking the front room. After a couple seconds of searching, she signals the all-clear. Cat trots in next, and Dina lets her have a bit of a lead before trailing in after. Jesse follows last, shutting the door behind them. It’s hard to see, between the natural darkness of the building mixed with the heavy cloud of spores in the air. Dina shudders, feeling a wave of gratitude for whoever first found out that gas masks worked for traveling through the fungal-infected hallways. Whoever it was, they must’ve been either brave as hell or one lucky son of a bitch. Of all the ways to go, Dina can’t help but feel that breathing in spores is among the worst. 

Jesse gives her shoulder a light tap. She pauses, giving him a confused look. He rolls his eyes at her, jerking his head at his flashlight. Dina’s eyes follow the beam, seeing suddenly that it’s lighting up a hole in the floor. It drops down into a small, muddy pit. It was probably a cellar once, or an underground stock room or something. Now it’s practically empty, save for a first aid kit and a bottle of peroxide laying several feet from the hole. The hole is too small for Jesse to squeeze through, and even if he could manage to drop into it, the ceiling’s collapsed so far down into it that he’d have to army-crawl around through the mud to get to it. Dina however might be able to wiggle her way through. Granted, she’d also have to crawl around in the mud, but at least she won’t get stuck trying to drop down in there. 

Dina nods her understanding at Jesse and then approaches the hole. She inspects the pit, shining her flashlight around as an added precaution. Still no Infected have been illuminated, so she slides forward into the hole. Despite the heat of the summer sun outside making the interior building feel like an oven, the mud is shockingly cold. Dina has to bite back a yelp as the cold mud slides up her pant legs and down the front of her maroon tank top. She makes her way to the first aid kit and alcohol bottle with no problem, and she manages to slip the pack from her back and tuck the goodies inside. It’s right as she’s zipping it back up that she hears it. A low clicking sound is coming from above her, along with the shuffling sounds of wobbly footsteps. 

_Clickers,_ Dina thinks, and her heart is in her throat as she realizes that she’ll be stuck down in the pit a little while longer. The noise it will make to hoist herself back up is too much to risk with a Clicker wandering so close to the opening. She glances up at the hole, and she locks eyes with Jesse. He gives her a worried glance, gesturing for her to hurry. But the clicking is getting closer, and Dina is not about to risk both their lives just so she can get out of the mud. She shakes her head at him. _Go!_ she mouths at him. _Hide!_

Jesse gives her one last, desperate look before scuttling backwards, staying crouched down to limit the noise he makes as he moves out of the path of the Clicker. Dina lets out a soft sigh of relief, grateful that Jesse didn’t try to argue. The Clicker stumbles closer, and now Dina can see it. The cordyceps have grown into thick, armor-like plating across its entire upper body. At this stage, the fungus has already begun to sprout over its legs, meaning this thing has been Infected almost long enough to be a Bloater. Thank goodness they were sent in today. Clickers aren’t the easiest shits to deal with, but they’re ten times preferable to one of those giant motherfuckers that rip fungal plates out of their chest and launch them like fucking grenades. 

The Clicker stops, letting out a guttural screech as it clutches at its head in agony. It suddenly whips to the side, sending a series of clicks as it points its infested face in Dina’s direction. Her blood runs cold as she desperately holds her breath, knowing the thing is trying to detect her. It takes a hesitant step closer to the hole, and Dina’s heart pounds so loud she’s sure it can hear her. She should’ve listened to Jesse and climbed out of this pit while she had the chance. If that thing drops down here with her, she’s not sure she’ll stand much of a chance. The hand that holds her gun is trembling as the thing begins to kneel down, emitting soft clicks as one of its feet starts to slide over the edge. 

“Fucking shit!” comes a shout like a battle cry. 

From out of nowhere, Ellie latches onto the Clicker and flings it away from the hole. The Clicker gives an angry roar before charging at her, but Ellie is ready with her switchblade. She dances out of the way as the thing swipes a grotesque, rotting hand at her face. She ducks under its snapping jaws and brings her knife up, driving it deep into a soft spot just under the jaw. The Clicker lets out a pained scream as it drops to the ground. 

“Holy shit!” Dina exclaims, shivering from her spot in the mud. “Are you okay?” 

Ellie nods, giving her a thumbs-up. “Yeah, I’m f--” 

A horrible scream rips through the air, and before Dina can blink there’s another two Infected barreling towards them. “Ellie!” she cries as the first Stalker reaches her. Ellie aims a kick at its legs and jams her knife in its throat. The other Stalker arrives just as she removes the blade. She goes to slash at it, but before she can even fully turn towards it it grabs tight to her shirt, pulling her close as it tries to sink its teeth into her neck. Ellie tries to bring her knife up into it, but it's struggling around too much for her. With another erratic jerk, Ellie’s switchblade is sent clattering across the floor. 

“Get back!” Jesse commands, his gun trained on the pair. 

“I can’t!” Ellie replies, shoving desperately at the Stalker. 

“What are you waiting for?” Cat demands. “Shoot it!”

“I don’t have a clean shot!” Jesse explains. “I might hit Ellie!” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Ellie gives one last, animalistic cry as she drops to her knees, twisting this way and that until she manages to wiggle out of her shirt. The Stalker stumbles back a couple steps, still clutching at the empty tank top. Ellie scuttles back as Jesse fires shot after shot until the Infected drops to the ground. He marches forward and fires one last shot into its head, just to be safe. Blood and bits of fungus splatter out of its skull to stain the dirty tile floor beneath it. Satisfied that it's finally dead, Jesse lowers his gun. Dina pulls herself up out of the pit, heading straight for Ellie. She stops herself as Cat beats her to it, leaping right into Ellie's arms and latching tight to the girl. 

“I was so fucking scared,” Cat tells her, wiping tears out of her eyes. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, I’m okay,” Ellie assures her. She lets out a breath, eying the dead Stalker on the floor. It’s still clutching her shirt in its hands. “Oh, man. Good thing I put on a bra today, huh?” 

Cat manages a laugh. “Under any other circumstance, I’d call this a lost opportunity.” 

“Here,” Jesse says, tossing Ellie her shirt. “Get dressed.” 

“Thanks,” she pants, slipping the tank top over her head. She turns her attention back to Cat. “Hey, I think I saw a bottle of painkillers on the shelf back there.” 

Cat nods. “Lead the way, Angel Knives.” 

Ellie snorts at the nickname. It leaves Dina feeling hollow, knowing the two already have some sort of inside joke between them. She watches them walk off in the direction of the medicine, a wistful emotion gripping her heart. She’s so lost in her own thoughts, she doesn’t even notice Jesse walking up until he places a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“How are you holding up?” he asks. 

“Me?” Dina questions. “I’m fine. I didn’t get attacked.” 

Jesse shakes his head at her. “You’ve been glaring at Cat since we met up with her. What’s going on with you two? Did she say something?” 

“No,” Dina says, feeling that familiar sense of frustration wash over her. “I just… It’s a little weird, I guess. I mean, Ellie’s been single for as long as I’ve known her. And now--” 

“Now you have to share her,” Jesse finishes. Dina shrugs, but then she allows a curt nod. “Yeah, I get it. My last patrol partner, he and I were pretty close. Then he started dating that girl, Emily. She’s a nightmare. I really couldn’t stand her. After that, he and I just grew apart. But things are alright now.” 

“You two made up?” Dina asks, frowning. She doesn’t remember Jesse’s last patrol partner, and she certainly doesn’t remember Jesse hanging around many other people besides her and Ellie. 

“No,” Jesse answers. “He and I are pretty much done. No, things are better now because I have you. I know how he feels now, you know? I get why he preferred to spend all his free time with his girl.” 

“Oh.” 

Dina turns away, willing the conversation to be over. She knows Jesse means well, but man did he just screw the pooch on this one. She doesn’t want to lose Ellie, and certainly not to Cat. Jesse is great to hang out with, but sometimes she just needs some girl time. Sometimes she wants to hear about some impossible to pronounce dinosaur name, or get told a dumbass pun that makes her die a little inside. Sometimes she wants to brush a lock of red hair behind the girl’s ear, or count the number of gold flecks sprinkled around in those forest green eyes. Sometimes she just wants _Ellie._ That’s something no one-- not even Jesse-- can replace. 

“Let’s just check for more supplies and get the hell out of here,” Dina sighs. 

Jesse silently complies, and the conversation dies out as they walk through the pharmacy. Those first few Infected seem to be the only ones in the store. The rest of their time spent scavenging goes without issue. Ellie and Cat wrangle up half a bottle of painkillers and a mostly untouched pack of bandages. Jesse and Dina manage to add in a pair of sewing scissors and some vitamins to their loot. It isn’t much, but it is more than what they walked in with so Jesse calls it a success as the group heads back to Jackson. Dina’s not entirely sure she’d agree, but she’s also not going to waste time arguing that point. 

“Open the gate!” Jesse calls from behind Dina. “We found some supplies!” 

“You also lost your damn horse!” Tommy reminds him, walking over with a scowl as Japan clops his way past. “You're lucky he found his way back to us. Maria’s already untacked and watered him, but he could still use a good brush.” 

“Yes sir,” Jesse says, hopping down. His head hangs low as he scurries away from Tommy’s disappointed gaze. 

“Everything go okay?” Tommy asks. 

“Aside from Magic dumping Jesse on his ass?” Dina laughs. “Yeah, everything went fine.” 

“Good,” Tommy grins. “I’m glad y’all made it back in one piece.” 

“Me, too.” 

  
  
  


It’s way too late. 

Or maybe it’s early. Dina doesn’t know for sure. What she does know is that she should be asleep right now, but her brain won’t shut off. It keeps replaying an image from earlier today, one that’s causing an uncomfortable pool of warmth to spread throughout Dina’s lower abdomen. She keeps seeing Ellie, shirtless, leaning down to snatch up her knife. Her biceps bulge as her muscles tense, expecting another attack from the oncoming Infected. Dina had no idea Ellie was so ripped. Muscular, yes, but the toned abs leading down to the top of her shorts were somewhat of a surprise. A sharp, pleasurable pain shoots through her as she imagines sinking her teeth against them. 

She can definitely picture it. 

Ellie is squirming underneath her, a soft sigh passing through her lips as Dina peppers her stomach with nips and licks. She thinks back to her lips, so soft and inviting as they part slightly to allow a higher intake of air. Dina imagines herself in Cat’s place, pinning Ellie flush up against the wall as she crashes their lips together again and again. Suddenly, Ellie flips them so that she has Dina pinned beneath her. Those strong arms have her surrounded, keeping her in place. She’s staring into those deep green eyes, and Ellie’s gaze is as intense as she’s ever seen it. Ellie takes a rough, calloused hand, running it along Dina’s bare body. 

Dina lets out a moan, rubbing herself over the fabric of her shorts as she gets lost in her fantasy. She presses a thumb over her throbbing center, pretending it's Ellie's hand giving her such pleasure. Her breath hitches in her throat as, in her mind, Ellie’s hand moves back up to rest on the hem of the fabric, beginning to tug on the last piece of clothing that separates them. Her fingers are playing at the strings on her shorts and she’s meeting Ellie’s lust filled gaze with a pleading expression of her own. 

Dina bolts upright in her bed, horrified with herself. 

_Oh, fuck no,_ Dina thinks, shaking her head to try to rid herself of that ridiculous fantasy. _No way. What the fuck am I doing right now?_ Is she really thinking about _Ellie_ while she does this? She must be tired. There’s no way Dina would ever-- not even in her mind. Her brain must be exhausted because, just, no. No way. Not with Ellie. Not ever. She should be thinking about Jesse while she does this. Right? Or some other boy, or even a girl, any other girl, any other person in Jackson. Whatever. It doesn’t even matter because she doesn’t feel that way about Ellie. She can’t, because that would mean that Cat is right and that she has feelings for her. Which she doesn’t. Dina doesn’t have to be attracted to Ellie to notice how attractive she’s gotten. 

She doesn’t have feelings for her. Dina _does not_ have feelings for Ellie. She doesn’t. She…Well she might, actually. She definitely might. Which means Cat might be right about her. Oh, wow. Holy fuck. Okay. So Dina might actually be attracted to Ellie. That’s...new. And really bad timing, considering she just got back together with Jesse a little over a week ago. Oh, and there’s also the fact that Ellie is currently dating Cat who is a fucking menace but that’s besides the point. Ellie likes Cat, and she’s happy with her, and Dina would never do anything to mess with that. 

Ugh. Why did it have to be Cat of all people. Smug, slimy Cat. Dina groans in frustration, a sneer curling back her lips as she thinks of their special little moment in the stables after they’d arrived back in Jackson. Dina had already lifted the saddle off Japan, and she’d been working on his bridle when she’d heard Ellie and Cat arrive with Shimmer. 

“Go on ahead, El,” Cat had told the girl. “I’ve got her from here.” 

“I can take her,” Ellie had offered. 

“No, go home and shower,” Cat had insisted. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re not smelling your best right now.” 

“Right,” Ellie had laughed. “Next time I fight some Infected away from my friend, I’ll be sure to ask them to leave me smelling like daisies when we’re done.” 

Cat had shaken her head at the girl, and eventually Ellie had given in and gone home. As soon as she’d left Cat had stiffened, and Dina was sure she was purposely avoiding eye contact with her. She’d been quiet for a minute, and the two had each taken care of their respective horses in tense silence. It was only when Dina had been finishing up scraping out the underneath of Japan’s hooves that her friend’s girlfriend had piped up. 

“I hope you enjoyed the show,” she’d said. 

“If you’re referring to my best friend almost dying--” 

“She almost died today because of you,” Cat had seethed. “Do you even care?” 

Dina had felt a surge of anger at that. “Of course I fucking care.” How could she even ask something like that?

“Well I care more,” Cat had claimed, to which Dina had openly laughed in her face. “I do. And it’s why I’ve decided that you need to stay away from her.” 

“Ellie is her own person,” Dina had answered as calmly as she could manage. “You don’t get to decide anything for her.” 

“Ellie doesn’t always know what’s good for her,” Cat had replied. 

“And you do?” 

Dina had been positively shaking with barely contained rage at that point. Who the fuck was Cat to come into their lives and decide that Ellie was better off without her? Everybody got jumped during the patrols, it was just part of the job. It wasn’t like Dina had never saved Ellie. Yes, today they’d come much closer to losing one of their own than Dina would ever be comfortable with but that didn’t make it her fault. Ellie was capable of making her own choices, as dangerous as they might be to her own health. Cat had no right. 

“Just think about what’s best for Ellie,” Cat had pleaded. 

“I am,” Dina had responded. 

That was when Cat had narrowed her eyes at her. “Then I guess we’ll see what Ellie decides,” she’d declared and with all the confidence of a woman about to get what she wants, she had stalked out of the stables to leave Dina alone with her thoughts. 

Well, Dina still holds true to what she’d told Cat: Ellie is her own damn person. She can make her own decisions. However, that doesn’t mean Dina won’t help show her the best options. If Cat thinks Dina is planning on just stepping aside while she drives a wedge between them, then that bitch has another thing coming. She isn’t about to let Ellie go without a fight, and a vicious one at that.

_Game on, Cat. Game fucking on._


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another fic of mine that was only meant to have one chapter. However, I logged back into AO3 the day after I'd posted it and it already had six comments, all asking for a second chapter. To those six people, this is for you! Thank you so much for letting me know how much you enjoyed it, I love hearing from you! Hopefully this meets the expectations y'all had for it. :D Now without further ado, here is Part II! Enjoy!

The sudden ringing of her alarm clock has Dina almost jumping out of her skin. Why she has it set for so early on one of her rare days off, she has no idea. It takes her a minute to remember the promise she’d made to Maria about covering one of the early morning shifts at the clinic. One of her men had gotten sick a couple of days ago after treating a woman with a severe and contagious cold. He was still at home recovering. _Shit,_ Dina groans as she sits up and starts to pull on a pair of pants. 

Last night’s revelation is not sitting right with her. There is now so much she has to work through. For starters, she’s in love with her best friend. That’s new. Then there’s the fact that she’s currently dating Jesse again and she doesn’t want to hurt him. Finally-- and Dina absolutely does not want to focus on this part but even she has to acknowledge it-- there is also the slight issue of Ellie being with Cat. Dina hates Cat. She hates her even more now that the woman has explicitly told her to stay the fuck away from Ellie, as if there was any chance in hell Dina would actually listen. In fact, if it weren’t for the shift Dina is covering she would be over at Ellie’s house right now. 

That’s probably to Ellie’s favor. Dina loves the hell out of her, but boy does that girl love sleeping in. She sleeps entire days away if no one goes in and gets her out of bed. It’s usually Joel, though Dina forcing her awake isn’t unusual either. Occasionally even Jesse will head over and pound on her door until she tells him to fuck off. Dina smiles thinking about that. Damn she wishes it could be her today. 

Instead she slips on a pair of boots and makes her way over to the medical bay. At least she won’t be super busy for a while. Almost no one ever comes in so early in the day. It probably won’t be until closer to the afternoon, when the first of the patrols start getting back, that things will pick up. Until then, Dina is free to let her mind wander as much as she wants. Despite usually preferring to keep busy, today Dina considers this a plus. After all, she’s going to need a plan if she wants Ellie to realize who it is she’s meant to be with. 

While she considers different angles, she walks around wiping everything down. There’s a bonfire coming up. Maybe she can convince Ellie to ditch Cat and go with her. Then again, Ellie is as loyal as they come. Getting her to leave Cat behind might be near impossible. Unless of course Cat was working that night. Dina happens to know that Seth has been looking to extend the hours of the Tipsy Bison and that he would need more hands to do it. She might be able to talk him into trying it out the night of the bonfire, and he owes her a favor so she could also cash it in by having him schedule Cat that night. She’s seen the way Seth watches Cat and Ellie. She knows he doesn’t exactly approve of them, even if he’s not sure what’s going on between them. Even so, he’s sure to fill Cat’s ear up with some biblical nonsense about how it isn’t right for them to be so close. 

Dina slams down a newly sanitized otoscope, feeling frustrated with the inner voice yelling at her to come up with a new plan. _Fine,_ she silently grumbles at herself. As much as she hates Cat, she doesn’t hate anyone enough to make them suffer through one of Seth’s attempted sermons. Seriously, Dina isn’t positive how Christian church leaders are picked, but she does know that Seth missed his true calling. If it weren’t for the current state of the world, Dina is pretty sure Seth would be leading a Baptist church. She shakes her head at the thought and sprays some disinfectant across the exam table. 

There is a scouting expedition coming up. She isn’t sure that it’ll last all the way until the bonfire, but even if it doesn’t it’ll at least give Dina a few days alone with Ellie if she can somehow get Cat signed up for it. The only problem there is that Dina has no idea who to talk to about that. She also has no idea what to say to get whoever is in charge of who goes to agree to pick Cat as one of the scouts. Strange as it may seem, Dina is pretty sure they won’t go along with it just because she wants them to. Still, for now this upcoming scouting expedition seems to be her best bet. She just needs to figure out who to talk to about it, and lucky for her Jesse is pretty knowledgeable about these kinds of things. 

_Great!_ Dina thinks, feeling satisfied so far with her plan. _So when I get off in--_ she looks at her watch and groans-- _seven and a half hours, fuck me, I can go ask Jesse._

Admittedly, she does feel slightly bad about using her current boyfriend to help get rid of her crush’s girlfriend so that she can flirt with and try to woo said crush. Then again, Jesse has always been married to his work so maybe Dina is more of his side piece at this point. _No,_ Dina sighs, _Jesse has always been a really good guy. He deserves better._

Which means Dina has to dump him before she can begin any part of this process. Fucking hell, she does _not_ want Cat around for that. Maybe she can ask about getting Cat on the scouting expedition, and _then_ she can break up with Jesse, and _then_ she can hang out with Ellie and invite her to the bonfire. It still leaves the moral grey area of asking Jesse to help her get rid of Cat, but at least she can keep that part vague so he doesn’t know what she’s planning. She can definitely just ask about who’s in charge of the expedition, make it seem like she’s interested in going. She doesn’t even have to bring Cat up to him. It still feels sketchy, but it’s at least better than her original plan to leave Cat at the mercy of Seth. 

Dina nods to herself as she wipes up the exam table with a rag. She likes this plan. It isn’t perfect, but if it gets her a chance to show Ellie how she feels then she’s going to take it. Just then the door to the medical bay flings open and Dina turns around to see who it is. She smiles brightly when she sees the culprit. 

_Speak of the devil._

“Hi, El!” Dina greets her with a wave. 

Ellie grimaces, but she lifts her arm to wave in response. That’s when Dina sees the gash and the dried blood on her arm. There’s also dirt clinging to her, and a fair amount of fresh bruises on her body. Dina gasps at the sight, hurrying over to the girl. 

“So,” Ellie says hesitantly as Dina takes her by her uninjured arm and leads her over to a chair. “How are things going here? I thought you had the day off?” 

Dina shakes her head as she wets a cloth and starts wiping it over Ellie’s wound. “Oh, you know,” Dina huffs, trying to be gentle. “I just thought I’d pop in and wait for someone I care about to show up all covered in blood.” 

“Dina--” 

“What the hell happened?” Dina interrupts, giving Ellie a look that means no nonsense. Ellie has a habit of explaining certain situations by talking around the specific event that led up to her getting injured. Dina first noticed it with Joel. There were a couple of minor injuries during Ellie’s first few patrols, and when they’d get back and Joel would demand what happened Ellie would tell him everything that happened on the patrol _except_ the part where the Runner knocked her into a shelf or a Clicker grabbed her from behind or when the floor caved out from under them. It can be amusing for Dina to witness when she knows the whole story, but it can also be frustrating as hell to be on the receiving end of it. 

Luckily, they’re currently in the medical bay and Dina is acting as Ellie’s nurse. Even Ellie knows better than to keep pertinent information from her nurse. So she takes a deep breath and, with a sheepish glance at Dina, starts by saying, “Cat and I had patrol this morning.” 

“Uh huh,” Dina nods, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know you had patrol this morning. I need to know what happened.” 

“Cat and I took the meadow section up into the east mountain pass,” Ellie tells her, which is still information Dina already knows. She waits, giving Ellie a moment to go on. Ellie sighs. “We maybe, uh, kinda got into a small fight.” 

Dina’s jaw drops. Before she knows what she’s doing her fists clench and she starts to pace. Ellie gives her a concerned look as Dina tries not to blow her cool. She forces herself to stop pacing, gritting her teeth as she tries and fails to calmly look down at Ellie. “Cat did this to you?” she asks, her voice somehow coming out strangely even. 

It catches her off guard when Ellie laughs out loud. “No, no, no. Cat didn’t do this to me, I swear,” Ellie promises, still chuckling a little. 

“Oh.” Dina relaxes slightly. “Well, maybe if you’d get to the point a little faster then I wouldn’t think you’re fucking girlfriend is out there slashing you with a knife!” 

Ellie puts her hands up in surrender. “We were fighting,” she says again, “and I guess all the yelling spooked Shimmer. She dumped me on my ass and I caught my arm on a branch. That’s where I got this.” She holds up her wound for Dina’s inspection. 

Dina shakes her head at the story. “Why were you two even fighting?” she asks. 

Ellie dips her head, all the mirth from earlier gone. “She, uh… Well Cat wants me to, um--” 

“Cat wants you to stop seeing me,” Dina guesses flatly. 

Ellie looks up at her in surprise. “How’d you know?” 

“Cat told me yesterday she wants me to stop seeing you too,” Dina admits with a scoff. She purses her lips. “Obviously, I’ve decided to respect that decision.” 

“What?” Ellie yelps, hurt in her eyes. “Why? You didn’t have to do that!” 

“Ellie,” Dina says calmly, trying hard to hide her amusement. “It was a joke. I’m literally seeing you right now.” 

“Oh,” Ellie sighs, and Dina’s heart soars at the way Ellie visibly relaxes. A frown crosses her features like there’s something she can’t quite figure out. She looks back up at Dina in confusion. “Why does she want me to stop seeing you?” 

Dina’s breath catches in her throat. This really isn’t the way she wants to tell her, but she also doesn’t want to lie to Ellie. She looks down, trying to think of a way out of this before thinking _screw it_ and locking eyes with Ellie. “Cat thinks I’m in love with you,” she says honestly. 

Ellie stops, her whole face frozen. Dina doesn’t know if the poor girl is about to run away or not because for a moment she looks like she might. Then she does something that surprises Dina even more: she laughs. Again. And this time it’s not a chuckle. This time Ellie is laughing like she’s just been told the funniest joke in the world. 

“What is so fucking funny to you?” Dina demands, trying not to feel offended by Ellie’s response. Part of her had been hoping that this might be it, that this confession might kick off their epic romance. Having Ellie laugh in her face is not the sort beginning she had been hoping for. 

“I’m sorry,” Ellie apologizes, barely able to get it out through her laughter. At this point she’s almost doubled over in her chair, clutching at her sides as she huddles into herself. “I know this is serious, it’s just… Cat really thinks you’re in love with me?” 

Dina rolls her eyes. “Ellie--” 

“No, I mean I get it,” Ellie teases, sliding off the chair. She waggles her eyebrows at Dina. “What’s not to love?” 

“For the love of God, Williams,” Dina huffs as Ellie comes to stand right in front of her, totally invading her personal space. And it’s not like Dina is thinking about how close her lips are. It’s not like she’s holding her breath, feeling her heart stop, trying not to sink slowly on shaking knees. It’s not that she can’t help but notice that the laughter is completely gone as Ellie brings her green eyed gaze to meet Dina’s, bringing a hand up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear with a featherlight touch. 

“I bet you totally dream about kissing me,” Ellie jokes. 

“Dammit, Williams!” Dina growls, shoving the girl back. She shoves her harder than she meant to. Ellie stumbles back, the back of her knees hitting the chair so hard she falls down into it. “Shit!” 

“It’s okay,” Ellie says quickly. She eases herself gingerly back to her feet, her expression serious now. “I just don’t get why Cat would think that. I mean, it’s me.” 

_It’s you,_ Dina inwardly agrees, feeling a swell of love for this oblivious bimbo in front of her. A frown crosses her features as she registers what Ellie means. “What the hell is so wrong with you?” Dina questions. 

“Do I really need to tell you?” Ellie scoffs. 

Dina shrugs. “Yeah. This whole time I was under the impression that you were some awesome human being.” 

“You don’t know what I’ve done,” Ellie insists. She shuts her eyes as though trying to block out some horrible memory. “You don’t some of the things I was supposed to do, but didn’t.” 

“I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Dina says softly. She places a gentle hand on Ellie’s arm. “I know you’ve had to do some things you’re not proud of to survive. We all have.” 

Ellie shakes her head. “It’s not the same.” 

“Why?” Dina asks. “Because it’s you?” 

Ellie doesn’t respond. She won’t even meet Dina’s gaze, and it’s breaking her heart. Dina slides her hand down Ellie’s wrist, tugging gently until Ellie looks up at her. She offers her a soft smile, tears burning at her eyes and threatening to spill over. 

“You’re not any worse than the rest of us,” Dina promises, holding her gaze. “You’re actually much better than most.” 

Ellie lets out a sigh. She leans forward slightly, an unreadable expression in her eyes. “Why does Cat want me to stop seeing you?” she asks again. 

“I think she’s worried,” Dina replies, leaning forward slightly as well. She has both hands on Ellie’s thighs now. It’s a placement she’s just noticed, and she has no idea when that happened. “I don’t think she knows if she can ever love you as much as I do.” 

Ellie frowns at that. “Don’t say that.” 

“It’s just a thought,” Dina concedes, taking a step back so that her hands fall to her sides. 

“Yeah, well it’s out of line,” Ellie tells her. She gets to her feet. “I’ve got to get to the front gates. Cat will be back any minute.” 

“Ellie--” 

“Don’t,” Ellie warns, and she stomps out of the clinic before Dina can say anything more. 

_Well,_ Dina thinks with a groan, _that went well._

  
  
  


One thing Dina appreciates about her relationship with Jesse is his ability to recognize when she’s had a bad day and to let go of little arguments in order to not make her feel worse. Over their years together, he’s gotten quite good at it. Every time it’s something Dina notices, appreciates, and admires. 

“It makes no sense!” Jesse yells at her. “No fucking sense!” 

“Not everything in life has to make sense for it to be true!” Dina shouts back. “When all this shit with the Infected started, do you think the older generations decided to ignore it because it didn’t make sense?” 

“That has nothing to do with what we’re discussing!” Jesse points out angrily. 

“I didn’t say that it did!” Dina responds just as angrily. “I was only trying to make a point!” 

“Oh yeah?” Jesse challenges. “And what point is that?” 

“That I don’t fucking love you!” Dina screams at him. 

There’s a beat of silence during which they both freeze up. It’s as though neither one of them knows where to go from here, which-- if Dina is being honest-- it’s because they don’t. Jesse lowers his head, looking like the earth has been snatched out from under him. This simple act seems to make everything unpause, and Dina is immediately filled with immense guilt. 

“Jesse, wait,” she begins. 

“No,” he insists, his voice low. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Jesse, I do love you,” Dina promises. She’s not lying to spare his feelings. She does love him. She’s loved him for a long time, and she needs him to hear that in her voice. She desperately wants him to know she isn’t lying. 

“If you do,” Jesse sighs, “then it’s not in the same way that I love you.” 

They’re standing in the middle of the stables. After her shift at the clinic, Dina had decided to go and greet Jesse as he was coming in from his patrol. She hadn’t been expecting him and Cat to meet up during the patrol, or for Cat to fill him in on what she and Ellie had been fighting about, or for Ellie to arrive and tell Cat what had happened between her and Dina in the medical bay while Jesse was within earshot. With those pieces of the puzzle fitting into place, Jesse had been able to guess what the picture would be. Not that Dina can blame him, but he was not happy by the time she arrived. 

“I’m sorry,” Dina tells him, a tear slipping down her cheek as Jesse brushes past her. 

She watches him leave, and a movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. Ellie and Cat are standing together in the next stall, Cat looking supremely smug while Ellie keeps her gaze fixed firmly on the ground like that single strand of hay is the most interesting thing in the world. They had both clearly been following along with the entire fight. It makes Dina boil with rage at the thought of Cat listening eagerly to all of this. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Dina spits.

“This,” Cat responds simply. She blows Dina a kiss before taking Ellie by the hand and guiding her out of the stables. 

Dina shakes with the strange mixture of rage and guilt and she has never been more happy to not have a gun on her as she is in that moment, watching a totally vulnerable Cat saunter out hand in hand with Ellie. 

  
  
  


The stars are brighter from the outside of Jackson’s walls. The constellations are easier to make out. It’s one of the things Dina loves most about being on the super early morning patrols, the ones that take place before the sun comes up. It’s also what she loves about the loose panel of fencing about a block from The Tipsy Bison. Some nights she wiggles it out of place and slips out into the world. Some nights she just needs to breath, free from the confines of Jackson’s walls. 

Tonight is definitely one of those nights. 

Dina still isn’t sure how it all went south so quickly. She brings up a bottle of whiskey to her lips, taking a long swig of it. It burns the whole way down her throat, leaving a trail of numbness in its wake. Good. It’s exactly what Dina needs right now. She can’t believe she said such an awful thing to Jesse. He’s been nothing but good to her, and for her to thank him by throwing it in his face that she’s not in love with him is just cruel. It’s not like she wasn’t planning on breaking up with him, it’s just that she was hoping to break the news to him gently. They have a lot of history together; she’d been hoping to at least salvage their friendship. She doubts there’s any chance of that now. 

And Ellie. Fucking hell, she really screwed the pooch on that one. She’d been _way_ too forward with her, and probably scared her off. Forget dating, she’ll be lucky if Ellie even looks at her again. Everything is awful tonight. Dina just wants to drink herself into oblivion so she can sleep and puke tomorrow away. It’s as solid a plan as she’s ever come up with, anyway. 

A rustle in the grass behind her has her placing a hand on her gun. She stops short when she turns around to see Ellie standing above her, awkward as ever with her hands shoved deep into her pockets. Dina stares at her, sure she’s supposed to say something but unsure of how to begin. 

Thankfully, Ellie goes first. She gestures to Dina's right. “Is this seat taken?” she mumbles. 

Dina nods dumbly. Apparently she’s lost the ability to speak which is a very lovely touch. Maybe if she can’t talk she’ll get into less trouble. Then again, she doubts she can get herself into more trouble than she’s caused already so maybe it doesn’t even matter anymore. 

Ellie settles herself down beside her. Neither one of them speak. Ellie simply grabs the bottle of whiskey out of her hand and takes a drink. Dina watches her every movement, preparing herself for the chewing out that’s sure to come. Ellie glances over at her, lets out a sigh, and then brings the bottle back up to her lips. When she sets it down between them, she’s careful not to look over at Dina. 

“I guess you’ve had a weird day,” she observes. 

Dina laughs mirthlessly. “I’ll say,” she mutters, picking the bottle up for another drink. 

Ellie watches her for a moment, silent. Dina gets the impression the girl is measuring her next words carefully, deciding what to say next and how to say it. “I talked to Cat,” she finally says. 

“Oh?” Dina scoffs and she takes another long drink. “What did she have to say?” 

Ellie takes back the bottle. “I told her she can’t dictate who I’m friends with,” she tells her. 

“Big word,” Dina slurs. She realizes she might be a little drunk. 

“I told her that you’re my friend,” Ellie continues, ignoring Dina’s comment. “I told her that if she and I are going to work then she has to trust me to make my own friends. And anyway, this whole fucking fight she’s picking… It’s dumb. You’re not actually in love with me.” 

“Ellie,” Dina groans, rubbing a hand against her forehead in frustration. “No offense, but you are as dense as they come.” 

Ellie looks at her, confused. “Hurtful,” she comments, taking another drink. “Fucking hurtful.” 

“It’s true,” Dina insists. She points at Ellie, wagging her finger at her a bit. “You don’t notice so much. You don’t notice how great you are. You don’t notice how sexy you are. And you sure as hell don’t notice when you’re best friend is in love with you.” 

Ellie scoffs. “I don’t think Cat is in love with me yet.” 

_Fuck you,_ Dina thinks, and she really doesn’t know if she says it out loud or not, but she sure as hell thinks it. She aims a hard punch at Ellie’s shoulder, pitching the girl onto her side in the grass. 

“Ow!” Ellie yelps. 

“Cat?” Dina yells. “Fucking Cat? Cat is _not_ your best friend, dipshit!” 

“Well who the fuck else would be in love with me?” Ellie asks, bewildered beyond belief. 

Dina tosses her arms up, ready to give up right then and there. “Me!” she exclaims, giving her a sharp look. "Fucking dumbass!"

Ellie struggles to sit back up. “Since when?” she questions, looking absolutely lost. 

“Since the dawn of time, I don’t know!” Dina responds. She shakes her head. “I only figured it out recently. Like watching you and Cat together I just couldn’t shake the feeling that you belong with someone else. Like you belong with me.” 

Ellie sighs. “Dina, I…” 

Dina’s heart sinks as Ellie trails off. There’s a sad look on her drunken face. Dina’s pretty sure she’s not about to confess feelings for her. “It’s okay,” Dina tells her. “I know this is a lot, and you’re with Cat, and you probably don’t even like me like that, which is fine I guess, I just--” 

A squeak slips out as Ellie surprises her and crashes their lips together. They’re both solidly drunk so the kiss is a little messy, but it still feels better than any Dina’s had before. Ellie has a hand in her hair, and Dina’s hands have found their way to the back of Ellie’s neck and the base of her throat respectively. A moan vibrates beautifully between them as Dina slides her tongue into Ellie’s mouth. She can taste the alcohol on her tongue, and she’s sure Ellie is tasting the same on her own. 

They part for a moment, both panting slightly. Dina can only stand to separate for a second. She dives back in, capturing Ellie’s lips as she pushes them both to the ground. Ellie is tugging at Dina’s shirt like she can’t possibly keep her hands to herself and Dina lowers her lips to Ellie’s throat. She starts squirming underneath her, letting out a low moan as Dina finds a sweet spot. Before she knows she’s even doing it, Dina starts moving her hips against Ellie’s. It’s gentle at first, but it doesn’t take long for her to pick up speed and to start roughly grinding herself against Ellie as she tries to satisfy her body’s need for friction. A pleasurable pain is shooting through her with each brush against Ellie and the noises coming from the girl underneath only fuel her desire further. Ellie’s hands are on her back now, gripping her tight and dragging up and down her body. She never shed her clothes, but even so she still thinks there will be marks there later. 

“Fuck!” Ellie moans out, and Dina doesn’t think she’s ever heard the girl’s voice go so high. She throws her head back against the ground, exposing her neck and Dina can’t keep her lips off of it. She elicits more moans out of Ellie, and she’s pretty sure she’s discovered her new favorite sounds in the process.

All of a sudden there’s a shift. Ellie starts trying to sit up. She pushes at Dina, trying to create distance between them. Dina obliges, moving off of Ellie with a puzzled look. Both girls are panting as they sit across from each other. “Is everything okay?” Dina asks breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to continue what they’d been doing. 

But Ellie shakes her head, looking almost angry. “No,” she says, a frown creasing her brows. “No, it's not okay. I-I’m with Cat. She doesn’t fucking deserve this.” 

“Ellie, it’s okay,” Dina soothes. What she means is that she understands why Ellie feels bad and that she isn’t offended by the abrupt close to their time together. She realizes too late that a remark like that could be taken the wrong way. 

Ellie bristles at the statement. “It is _not_ okay,” she insists. 

For the second time that day Ellie storms away from her, leaving her to sit by herself. This time at least Dina has the company of a quarter-full bottle of whiskey at least. There’s an army of emotions warring against each other onside of Dina but all she can think now is, _I probably shouldn’t have let Ellie drink._ In other news, Dina has also found out that talking isn’t the only way to get herself into trouble. 

_What a night,_ she thinks, taking one last drink from the bottle before silently correcting herself. _What a whole fucking day._ And what a day she’s fucking in for tomorrow. She groans, wondering if she should just stay outside of Jackson for a while. 

  
  
  


Her head is fucking pounding. She hates it and she hates life. Her skull feels like it’s slowly being cracked open, and she swears she can hear a knocking coming from inside her brain. She’s so fucked up that it takes her about two minutes longer than it should have to realize that the knocking is at her front door. When she opens it, she’s surprised to see Maria standing there waiting for her. 

“Wh-- Hello?” Dina greets her, confused and so fucking hungover. 

Maria looks just as puzzled, though it probably has more to do with Dina’s current state than the fact that she opened the front door. “Hi. I was told you offered to cover one of the patrols this morning. When you didn’t show up, I thought I’d check in on you.” 

“Oh,” Dina says, still just as dumbfounded as before. “Uh, who told you that?” 

Maria gives her a bemused look. “Jesse did. He came and found me last night to tell me.” 

“Right,” Dina sighs. Jesse must actually be mad at her. Not that she blames him, she just didn’t expect him to get back at her like this. “Yeah, yes. Sorry, I kinda forgot. Let me just grab a couple things. I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay,” Maria says. She looks like she wants to say more, but she purses her lips together and turns to go. “Be at the front gate in fifteen minutes.” 

Dina nods. “Right on.” 

She winces at herself as she closes the door. _Point to Jesse._ She might owe him another apology, although apparently that would have to wait until after her patrol. Maria hadn’t even said what kind of patrol it was. She might be holding up a group right now, or she might have a single partner waiting for her at the gate. She hopes to God she wasn’t signed up for a lone patrol right now. She might actually die if she has to go out and clear Infected on her own in her current state. 

She tugs on a pair of pants and throws on a jacket before slipping into a pair of boots. She tries to hurry out to the stables but if she’s being honest she’s more just stumbling her way over. If she can just get to Japan then she at least won’t have to worry about walking. _Fuck, of all the days to have a patrol._

Jesse isn’t the only one she owes an apology. She has to find Ellie. Yesterday in general was a bit of a clusterfuck, but last night she sort of royally screwed Ellie over. She’s known the girl for years now, and she knows Ellie isn’t a cheater. Leave it to Dina and alcohol though to turn her into something she’s not. She knows it must be eating Ellie up inside. She has to find her and apologize. She just has to make it through this patrol first. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Dina greets her horse as she enters his stall. She’s greeted with a soft nicker as she throws her arms around his neck. A quick glance around shows her no one is looking so she sneaks him a chunk of apple. He crunches it gratefully and nuzzles her hand for more. “At least you’re not mad at me.” 

She grabs his tack and saddles him up as quickly as she can. She’s still a little wobbly, but luckily she’s done this enough times that it’s muscle memory at this point. It doesn’t take a tremendous amount of time to hoist herself up and direct him over to the front gate. Dina isn’t sure she’s made it in the fifteen-minute timeframe Maria gave her, but at least the woman doesn’t look too cross with her when she rides over to meet her. 

Maria gestures to the other rider at the gates. “Looks like your patrol partner finally decided to show up.” 

The horse turns around to face Dina and Japan, giving Dina her first glimpse at who she’s been holding up. Both women freeze as they catch sight of each other, souring immediately at the prospect of going out on a patrol together. _Dammit, Jesse!_ Dina silently swears. He must really fucking hate her now. 

Cat turns back to Maria, taking a hand off the reins to place it against her hip. “I thought Ellie was my partner for today.” 

Maria shakes her head in response. “Joel came by late last night, said he needed to take her out for the day. I was told Dina could fill in for her.” 

“That was before I knew I’d be partnered with Cat,” Dina lies. She hadn’t actually agreed to fill in for anybody, she’s only been going along with this because she thought it might make Jesse feel better. This of course was before she knew it was Cat she’d get stuck with. 

Maria looks at each girl in turn, a frown settling on her features. She directs her gaze at Dina and says, “That shouldn’t matter. If we’re going to keep this town safe, we _all_ need to be able to work together. I don’t care what’s going on between you two, but you need to leave it right here at this gate. You have a responsibility to this town, and it extends beyond whatever petty squabbles you two have going on. Got it?” 

Dina ducks her head. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Got it?” Maria asks again, this time directing her question at Cat. 

The smirk that she’d had in place while Dina was being chastised drops quickly from her face. Cat nods her agreement. “Got it,” she mumbles. 

“Good,” Maria says, waving a hand to signal for the gate to be opened. “You two had better get going then.” 

The two urge their horses forward, riding in tandem down the path leading out of Jackson. It’s a silent affair, though Dina is totally fine with that. She’s just fine with getting the silent treatment from Cat for the entire patrol if that’s how things work out. In fact, she’s planning on treating her the same. 

They ride down the creek trail, following the stream as it curls and winds around the trees. The only words they speak are to their horses, softly encouraging them and directing them further. Cat’s horse is a midnight black that reminds Dina of Magic. Though while Jesse’s horse is a solid black color, Cat’s horse has a white stocking on its front leg and a spattering of white freckles along the rump. Her horse is also much better behaved. The mare is not nearly as skittish as Jesse’s yearling, choosing instead to focus solely on the instructions Cat gives her. 

“What did you end up naming her?” Dina asks, referring to the horse. 

Cat regards her suspiciously, trying to find some ulterior motive to the question. There is none. Dina is truly just curious about her horse. She might fucking hate Cat’s guts, but she loves all the horses in Jackson. Cat nods down at the mount and says, “Pyxis.” 

“Like the constellation?” Dina clarifies. 

Cat nods curtly. Clearly she prefers the silence, and Dina won’t fight her on that. Japan and Pyxis trot together along the creek. Eventually the path opens up into a cluster of abandoned houses. Dina tugs at Japan’s reigns, signaling for him to come to a stop. He instantly obeys, allowing Dina to hop down from his back. The last time she took this patrol there was nothing in the houses, not even any supplies. Still, it’s always better to be safe than sorry. 

From the corner of her eye she can see Cat following suit, ground tying Pyxis as she heads over to inspect the first house. Dina can’t help but feel a flicker of annoyance at the girl as she walks towards a house in the opposite direction of where Dina had been going. Traditionally, the partners on a patrol are required to stick together. With a huff, Dina turns and follows Cat into the first house. 

It’s musty inside. The walls are cracked and peeling, and the entire second story is sagging towards the ground level floor. It makes Dina nervous. The whole building looks like it might collapse in on itself at any minute. Cat moseys on over to the kitchen, ignoring the debris from a seemingly recent cave-in from the top floor. She picks her way around the sections of roofing littering the floor, shoving aside bits of rubble until she can peek inside the kitchen cabinets. 

Dina rolls her eyes at the display. “I think we can skip this one,” she says. 

Cat shrugs. “There might be something in here,” she replies. 

“I doubt it,” Dina scoffs. 

“Well, have you looked?” Cat challenges. 

Dina shakes her head. “I didn’t want to waste my time.” 

Cat doesn’t respond as she finally succeeds in opening up the first cabinet. No fucking surprise to Dina, it’s empty. Unperturbed, Cat moves right along to the next one. Dina tosses her arms out in frustration at the girl. They have so many more houses to check. Dina doesn’t know what Cat is hoping to get out of extending the time they have to spend on patrol together. It’d be so much more beneficial to both of them if they just hurry this whole process up. 

Cat gives an excited squeal, waving around an unused wad of bandages. “Look what I found!” she announces in a singsong voice. 

“Terrific!” Dina claps with mock enthusiasm. “I’m so glad you found those! It’s not as though we have a whole fucking tub of them in the med bay back in town!” 

“Okay, you know what?” Cat snaps, hopping down from the counter with a thud. Pure hatred shines bright in her eyes as she squares up with Dina. “I’m done. I’m fucking done playing nice for you.” 

“That was you playing nice?” Dina laughs at the concept. 

“Look,” Cat growls, and Dina is shocked to see tears welling up in the girl’s eyes. “I get it, alright? You won. Congrats. You don’t have to keep rubbing it in my face.” 

Dina is a bit taken aback by that statement. “I won?” she asks, having no clue what Cat is referring to. 

Apparently that was not the reaction Cat was looking for. She lets out a vicious, “Fuck you!” that sounds like a war cry and rushes Dina. Before Dina can think, Cat uses both hands to shove her backwards. At once, Dina finds out that the ground level floor is about as stable as the second story. The floorboards collapse under her sudden weight and she drops down to the basement. 

“Shit!” she gasps, taking in a few breaths to calm herself down. Her heart is pounding so loudly she can feel its rapid rhythm in her chest. She pushes herself into a seated position with shaking hands and calmly feels around both her legs for injuries. She’s incredibly lucky: no broken bones. 

Cat pokes her head over the edge, looking down at her from the upper floor. Her face falls when she catches sight of her, struggling to stand in the dark. “You survived,” she says flatly. 

“Appreciate the enthusiasm,” Dina grumbles. She brushes herself off, looking around for her flashlight. She doubts she’ll find it; it can be anywhere in the rubble down here. Still, she supposes she’d better take at least a quick look around for it. 

One of the planks of flooring shifts, sending a pebble rolling towards her toes. A low, rumbling growl permeates the damp air. Dina freezes, unsure of what to do. She can’t fucking see and she has no idea what the hell is down here with her. 

“Cat!” she calls out in a whisper. “Help me up!” 

Cat shrugs, focusing her attention to the cuticles on her right hand. “You seem to know what you’re doing,” she says nonchalantly. 

“Cat, I’m serious there is something down here with me!” Dina tells her. The growl comes again, louder this time. It sounds like it’s either coming from some sort of animal or a Bloater. Just in case, Dina rummages around in her pack and slides on her gas mask. “Cat!” 

Dina looks back up. The hole that she fell down from is empty. Cat is gone, and so is her chance for getting out of this mess unscathed. Her heart drops, and anger boils in her veins. _Little shit,_ she thinks, desperately pawing at her side holster for her gun. The noise the creature makes this time is more like a roar, and Dina can feel the ground shake slightly. At this point, there’s no way the fucking thing is anything other than a Bloater. 

“Hey shithead, get back and help me out of here!” Dina yells, abandoning any sense of quiet. The Bloater lets loose another roar. “Cat, please!” 

There’s a harsh _boom!_ to Dina’s left and she gets knocked off her feet. Spores fill the air around her and she’s incredibly thankful that she put her mask on already. She aims her .22 into the dark in the direction the fungus bomb came from and she empties her clip. A wail rings out, letting her know at least one of the bullets hit its target. As fast as she can, she slaps a new magazine into the weapon and drops to the ground. She can see a patch of light shining from underneath some of the lower beams. If she can wiggle her way over there, she might be able to squeeze her way out. She just has to hope she can reach the exit before the Bloater can reach her. 

_Okay,_ Dina thinks to herself, sucking in a shaky breath. _I can do this._ She’s not sure she believes herself. Even her inner voice is trembling with fear as she army crawls past loose floorboards and uneven chunks of concrete. Another fungus bomb goes off somewhere far to her right, making the entire ground rumble. Dina tries to ignore it and keeps crawling forward. She has to stop for a second when she reaches a halfway collapsed beam. The opening it leaves is too narrow for her to fit underneath it. She’ll have to climb overtop of it. 

She grabs it and slowly, as silently as she can, hauls herself over it. When she gets to the top she slips and drops painfully on the other side. A dull thud rings out in the dark, and Dina lays there for a beat with her eyes closed. She doesn’t hear anything from the Bloater. No fungus bomb comes hurling at her from the dark. She thinks she’s okay. She doesn’t think it heard her. A sigh of relief passes her lips and she rolls to her stomach to continue the crawl. 

When she reaches the patch of light she can’t stop the soft, indignant cry that escapes as she finds that the sun is streaming in through a crack in the drywall. She slams a frustrated fist against it. Her hand comes away covered in plaster, and the whole is larger. An idea forms in her brain, but it’s not a good one. It’s going to get her caught, but it also might save her life. 

She turns the gun around in her hand and bangs the butt end of it into the patch of rotting sheetrock. A new burst of light comes streaming in. She punches the gun in again and again, chipping away at the hole until it starts to grow in size. She lets out a triumphant gasp as she pulls her arm back one more time, the spot in the wall now just large enough for her to wiggle through. She tosses her bag through and lowers herself down again to squeeze through. 

Her head pokes through to the other side only to be jerked back inside as a pressure clamps around her ankle. The sunlight streaming through illuminates the biggest Bloater she’s ever fucking seen. It lets out a roar as it digs its nails into her pant leg and tugs her even closer. A scream rips through her throat as she kicks as violently as she can, struggling to escape from the monster before her. As soon as her leg is free she brings her gun back up, firing a full round into its head. The fungal plates covering its head act like armor, and she can’t tell if any of her bullets permeated the sensitive rotting skin underneath. 

The Bloater lights up, seemingly in the center of some sort of spotlight. An earsplitting shriek sounds from the creature as it’s suddenly engulfed in flames. Dina stares at the sight, completely bewildered before there’s another thing tugging on her, this time pulling her by the arm. 

“It’s time to go!” Cat hisses in her ear, yanking harshly on her bicep. 

“It’s fucking past time to go,” Dina growls, stumbling after the girl as she leads the way back to the horses. Cat hurls another molotov cocktail at the Bloater as Dina vaults up onto Japan’s back. 

“Motherfucker!” Cat screams, grabbing Pyxis by the reins with one hand and lifting up her revolver with the other. She sends a couple bullets into the wounded Bloater as the thing stumbles out of the house. The fungal plates have all been burned away, so this time the bullets actually do some damage. 

Dina pulls the shotgun from her the back of her bag and takes careful aim at the stumbling Infected. As Cat hops up onto her horse’s back, Dina fires the killing shot into the Bloater’s head. Blood and chunks of flesh paint the ground behind it red. Dina holsters her gun and urges Japan into a gallop. Cat follows hot on her heels, both heading back for Jackson. One thing finding a Bloater is that packs of Runners usually aren’t too far behind. 

It isn’t until they’re further than a safe distance away that they let up on the horses. Cat guides Pyxis over to the creek and hops down, giving the mare a pat as she dips her head and drinks greedily from the stream. Dina does the same, slipping down from the saddle to let Japan recharge as well. 

“That was way too close,” Cat notes, shaking her head at the memory. 

Dina’s response comes in the form of a swift punch to the jaw. Cat stumbles back, clutching at her face like she can’t even believe what just happened to her. Dina isn’t don’t yet though. She stomps over and shoves Cat all the way to the ground, towering over her with barely contained rage. 

“What the hell?” Cat protests. 

“I could have fucking died!” Dina shouts, referencing the fact that Cat left her in the basement for the Bloater to find. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t!” Cat replies, somehow both agreeing with and arguing against the point Dina is trying to make. “I saved your goddamn life!” 

Dina gives her a genuinely befuddled look. “Why the fuck didn’t you just pull me back out?” 

“I didn’t think there would be any Infected down there,” she answers honestly. 

Dina shakes her head at the response. It takes a minute for her to decide whether or not to keep beating the shit out of the girl on the ground. In the end she groans and lowers herself down to sit beside her. “I didn’t think so either.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cat mumbles. “For what it’s worth.” 

“Me too,” Dina sighs. She glances over at Cat. “Why did you shove me, anyway?” 

Cat’s eyes immediately narrow. “You fucking kissed my girlfriend, dickhead,” she spits. A pained expression crosses her face, and her gaze immediately drops to the ground. “Well, _ex-_ girlfriend now.” 

Dina perks up at that. “You two broke up?” 

“ _I_ dumped _her_ , and it was not at all mutual,” Cat clarifies with a glare. “I think that’s why Joel took her out for the day.” 

Dina tries to pay attention as Cat continues talking, but really she hasn’t registered anything since Cat confirmed that she and Ellie broke up. All she wants now is get back and check on her. She doesn’t think Ellie will want to date her, not after the way they got their start. But maybe they can at least resume their friendship. Maybe she’ll at least let Dina be there for her as she deals with her breakup with Cat. As much as she hates to admit it, Dina knows she’ll be torn up about that. And she honestly can’t blame her. Cat isn’t a bad person. In fact, Dina thinks she’s a pretty great patrol partner. 

Of course, that decision has absolutely _nothing_ to do with hearing about Ellie and Cat’s breakup. None at all. 

  
  
  


It’s sort of a waste of time. Dina already knows she isn’t hurt. She doesn’t need to go to the medical bay just so that Henry can tell her what she already knows. Upon returning through the gates with their report of the Bloater, Maria had listened carefully and pried every last detail of the story out of the two. At the end, she’d instructed Dina to go get checked out by medical-- non negotiable, unfortunately. 

Dina knocks lightly on the door as she enters the clinic. She stops short as she catches sight of Jesse. He stops as well, so they both just stand there gaping at each other. Dina recovers first, making her way over to the chair to sit down. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks. “Are you hurt?” 

Jesse shakes his head. “No, I’m working a shift right now. Are you hurt?” 

“No,” Dina says firmly. “Maria just wants me to get checked out. While we were out Cat and I ran into--” 

“A Bloater,” Jesse finishes, nodding. “Yeah, I heard about that.” 

“How?” Dina questions. She and Cat had just gotten back through the gate, and the only person they talked to was Maria. Dina rolls her eyes when all Jesse does in response is smirk. “You know what? Nevermind.” 

Jesse laughs, an honest to goodness laugh, and it fills Dina with relief to hear. He notices the way she watches him, and his laughter fades. He clears his throat, suddenly finding incredible interest in the exam table next to them. “I was worried about you,” he admits. 

Dina hesitates before placing her hand in his. “I’m so sorry about yesterday,” she tells him honestly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jesse tells her, a sad smile in place. “I kinda knew you had a thing for Ellie.” 

Before Dina can respond, the doors to the medical bay fling open to reveal none other than Ellie fucking Williams, red-faced and breathing heavily. As soon as she spots Dina she comes running over, stopping just out of reach. “I heard about the Bloater,” she pants. “I came to… I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Jesse places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’ll give you two some privacy,” he says with a wink before heading over to the supply room in the back. 

Dina sends a grateful look his way before returning her attention to Ellie. She gives the girl a pointed look and says, “You know, Cat was there too.” 

Ellie’s face gets even more red, and Dina doubts it’s from the hard run she clearly just had. She ducks her head and mumbles, “I didn’t know if she’d want to see me right now.” 

“I see,” Dina nods sagely. “Does that have anything to do with the breakup?” 

“What?” Ellie blurts, looking up at Dina in amazement. “How the hell did you--” 

“Cat told me,” Dina answers before Ellie even has time to answer her question. 

Ellie nods and goes quiet. 

“So--” they both say at the same time, cutting themselves off when they hear the other about to speak. 

Dina gestures to Ellie. “You first,” she insists. 

“When I heard about the Bloater,” Ellie says, “I nearly shit myself.” 

“Romantic,” Dina snorts. 

“I was so scared something had happened,” Ellie continues. “I realized, though, that I was mostly worried about you.” 

Dina softens at that. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Ellie agrees. 

“So, uh, what does that mean?” Dina asks. 

Ellie shrugs. “No idea,” she confesses. She offers up a shy smile. “Do you want to help me figure that out?” 

Dina nods, pulling Ellie in for a kiss. “I’d love to,” she smiles, and Ellie pushes their lips back together. Dina smiles as they break apart and she takes Ellie's hand. They stay like that all through Dina's examination. 

Dina knows she still has a lot to work through, both with Ellie and with Jesse. Hell, she might even give her friendship with Cat a shot. For right now though, this is good. This is more than good. 


End file.
